


Ready To Run Timeline 2

by transking_23



Series: Harry Styles' Twin [2]
Category: Charlie Puth (Musician), Ed Sheeran (Musician), Justin Bieber (Musician), One Direction (Band), Shawn Mendes (Musician)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Harriet Mendes | Eliza Styles, Harry is a Twin, M/M, Past Liam Payne/Original Female Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:02:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 3,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28083621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/transking_23/pseuds/transking_23
Summary: Harriet “Lizzie” Elisabeth Mendes. The only cousin of Shawn Mendes. Ex-girlfriend of Liam Payne. Girlfriend of Charlie Puth. Identical to Harry Styles, though no one knows why. No one except her mother, that is. How will everything change when the truth comes out?
Relationships: Charlie Puth/Original Female Character(s), Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Niall Horan/Ed Sheeran
Series: Harry Styles' Twin [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2057364
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter One

I had just gotten changed into soft flannel pajamas, and my wonderful boyfriend was brushing his teeth in the ensuite bathroom of our flat. We lived together, and had since year two of our relationship. It had been a gradual change from living separately to living together, one that we hadn’t even noticed until we were actually living together and I’d ended the lease on my flat.

“Je t'aime tellement.” (I love you so much.) I gently kissed Charlie’s cheek.

I went to our bed three feet away to sleep, feeling satisfied with the life I had built with my boyfriend. I laid in my bed, listening to him get ready for bed. Charlie slipped into the bed behind me after changing into pajamas, wrapping an arm loosely around my side.

I woke up at five to my alarm. Charlie was making breakfast in the kitchen when I walked in.

Once Charlie and I had eaten, Charlie dropped me off at my first job of the day. Once I walked in, my boss Tristan looked up and grinned. 

I served various customers while I worked, then gave Tristan a kiss on the cheek when I said goodbye before heading off to my second job of the day.


	2. Chapter Two

I began my walk across the street to our flat. I made sure I checked the streets both ways before beginning to cross, and made it across safely. I was ready to sleep after working three different jobs during the day and only being properly appreciated for one of them. I managed to unlock the flat one-handed and walked in tiredly.

I put my phone down after sending a text to Charlie letting him know I was in our flat, and looked through my old sketchbook that I hadn’t touched for a few days. I flipped through the pages, smiling sadly at the drawings of Liam I’d made when he was still with me. He’d noticed I liked drawing, and had gotten me the large sketchbook as a 16th birthday present. It had been Liam’s idea that I try drawing people, and he had volunteered as my first model. He’d also been my only model, until Charlie. I flipped through the pages, stopping at one that made me tear up a little. Liam, Nicola, Ruth, and I were smiling from the page, from a photo taped into my sketchbook that Liam’s mum had taken for the four of us. In it, Liam was smiling at me instead of the camera. Ruth and Nicole both had a copy of the photo. I’m pretty sure Mrs. Payne had her own copy of the picture framed. Liam probably threw his copy away.


	3. Chapter Three

I looked at the time. Two in the morning, and I was starting to get a bit tired. I’d just lay down for a little bit, I still had to get up for my job. I laid down in mine and Charlie’s bed, and closed my eyes as I pulled the blanket over me. I was usually cold because I had iron anemia, but we had thick blankets. I’d turned down Charlie’s numerous offers for him to buy us a bigger flat, knowing it would feel too big and empty if it was just me and him. He was out doing promo in another country right now, otherwise the two of us would be cuddling right now.

I woke up at five, and got myself ready as I ate half a piece of toast for breakfast and got out the door in record time. I didn’t even bother with my makeup, knowing I didn’t want to waste the expensive makeup Charlie liked to surprise me with on my daily routine. I sighed as I walked into the cafe.

“Morning, Lizzie.” Tristan greeted me, and I smiled.

“Morning, Tristan.” I replied, getting my apron on.

At my second job of the day, I pasted a smile on my face and did my job, knowing it was only because of the money that helped me afford my half of the flat rent that I was still working these jobs that I didn’t enjoy. I’d rather design clothes all day or sketch, but I needed these jobs to pay for rent, bills, and groceries (what Charlie didn’t pay for anyway). I worked for a few more hours, then went to my third job, which was working as a waitress at a diner. Charlie had always offered to let me use my half of the rent money for other things, but I didn’t want to feel like I was using him for his money.

Charlie always came to pick me up when my shift ended whenever he was here, and I’d managed to convince him not to show up every single time my shift at a job ended. I couldn't get him to drop picking me up at all, and I was secretly glad.


	4. Chapter Four

Eddie, Charlie, and I were watching Mean Girls together- or rather, Eddie was watching Mean Girls and thirdwheeling. Charlie and I, on the other hand were extremely close to making out, in front of our gay friend or not.

“I can feel the sexual tension from here.” Eddie paused the movie and gave me and Charlie a look, crossing his arms.

“Like you’re any better, Ed. How long have you been pining over that Irishman you still won’t tell us the name of?” Charlie teased, and Eddie blushed.

“You leave him out of this.” He said, trying to stop blushing.

“Aw, but where’s the fun in that?” I joined my boyfriend in teasing Eddie, grinning.


	5. Chapter Five

“My butt’s vibrating.” I said with the straightest face I could muster, and my best friend burst out laughing.

I got my phone out of my pocket, and smiled a little as I saw it was my cousin calling.

“Eddie, Shawn’s calling. I’m gonna go out back so I can hear him clearly.” I said, clicking answer and walking to the backdoor.

“Hey, Lizzie.” Shawn greeted me when I was out back.

“Hey, Shawn. How’s everything back home?” I asked, relaxing a little.

“Not that good, to be honest. Uncle Ben was in an accident.” He told me, and I gasped.

“But- he didn’t die, did he? I don’t think I could take it if Pop died.” I said softly, and relaxed when Shawn reassured me my pop was fine, he was recovering in the hospital.

“I miss you a lot, Lizzie. Can you please visit soon?” Shawn said, and I laughed.

“My sweet, sweet cousin. I don’t think I have enough money to afford travel.” I said through my laughter, and I could practically hear his pout.

“But Liiiiiiiiiizzieeeeeeee.” Shawn whined, and I smiled.

“Keep whining like that and I’ll record it. Might set it as your ringtone.” I teased, and Shawn laughed.

“But seriously, when’re you gonna visit?” He asked.

“I was literally over a month ago, Shawn. I’ll visit once I have the money to.” I said, and my wonderful celebrity cousin laughed.

“Lizzie, bring Charlie if you do. I still have to give him the shovel talk.” Shawn told me, and I laughed.

“Don’t threaten my boyfriend.” I grinned.

“I gotta go pick my girlfriend up for our date. Talk to you later?” Shawn suggested.

“Yeah. And good luck, I hope your date goes well. Bye, Shawn.” I said, and he said goodbye as well before we hung up, and I headed inside to Eddie.


	6. Chapter Six

**Shawn** ❖ **: LIZZIE I THINK I MIGHT HAVE ACCIDENTALLY PROPOSED TO MY GIRLFRIEND**

I smiled a little, leaving him on read, as I got to the halfway point between the cafe and my flat. My cousin was always funny with how he texted, especially when he was freaking out. Leaving him on read for a while would do the trick to get him to text me the full story without actually having to ask. I was a genius. My phone pinged repeatedly as I finished making my way back to the house, and Charlie was on the porch. He’d been waiting for me.

“Lizzie.” Charlie grinned, walking over and giving me a kiss.

I kissed back, pulling back a moment later to look at him.

“Hello to you too, Charlie.” I grinned at my boyfriend.

“I want to take you out tonight.” Charlie whispered in my ear, and I blushed.

“For a date or murder?” I chuckled, and Charlie laughed.

“A date, love.” Charlie smiled, and I grinned.

“I’ll make sure I’m ready. Dressy or casual?” I asked as the two of us walked inside.

“Casual. No way am I going somewhere fancy when I’ll just be thinking about what you’re wearing under your dress.” Charlie said, wrapping his arms around my waist.

I laughed and intertwined our fingers, leaning against my dirty-minded boyfriend with a grin.


	7. Chapter Seven

I was at the cafe. Charlie was keeping me company so I wasn’t alone, since Tristan didn’t want to leave Beth’s side so close to her due date. She was only a week away from being due to give birth to their little girl Jasmine Rose. I was the godmother, and Charlie was the godfather.

I stood up and kissed Charlie’s cheek as I went to get the two of us something to eat from the kitchen.

Charlie grinned up at me when I came back with a loaf of banana bread that had just come out of the oven, standing up to kiss me before gently taking the loaf and setting it down on the table.

“Babe, you know how much I love when you bake.” He said after he pulled away.

“And you know how much I love when you appreciate me.” I smiled at him, and Charlie grinned.

“You know, my mom thinks we’re married.” Charlie told me, a light blush creeping up his neck.

“And my pop thinks I should just propose and stop waiting for you to. We’re practically married anyway, and I want to be able to call you my husband.” I told him, and Charlie’s blush made its way up to his cheeks.

“I was kind of stuck on how to propose, but I know what to say now,” He admitted while still blushing, pulling something out of his pocket. “And I may or may not have been told that if I didn’t by the end of the month, I’ll lose my ability to have children.”

“Who was it that told you that?” I asked with a smile as Charlie opened a small box to reveal a ring.

“Believe it or not, my sister,” He chuckled, then got down on one knee in the most cliche way possible. “Harriet Elisabeth Mendes, love of my life and hopefully future mother of my children, will you marry me?”

“Of course I will.” I grinned, and he slipped the ring onto my finger before standing up and kissing me.

I kissed back, and we only pulled away when air became a necessity.


	8. Chapter Eight

It was the anniversary of the day Liam broke my heart, and I only remembered because I woke up crying. Even though it’s been four years since he left me, the wound still hurt as freshly as that day when the anniversary came. He’d chosen a woman ten years older than him over me, and I’d found out from Instagram and Twitter that he’d started cheating. When I confronted him, Liam hadn’t even tried to deny it or defend himself properly. I left England two days later.

“Sweetheart, you wanna have a lazy day? We could let the guys know not to bug us.” Charlie suggested, and I smiled softly at how considerate my boyfriend-  _ fiancé _ was about my bad days.

“That’d be wonderful, love.” I relaxed as he pressed a gentle kiss to my forehead.

Luckily today was Sunday, so I didn’t have any of my jobs to go to.

Charlie came back to our room twenty minutes later, having made the two of us breakfast. Eddie would’ve just rambled about his crush if he came over, Justin would’ve gotten us drunk, and Shawn would’ve tried to get me to talk about it. So it was just me and Charlie.

“Eddie have any luck getting that Irishman’s number lately?” Charlie asked, and I smiled as the two of us curled up on the bed after eating.

“With our gay’s luck, the Irishman’s straight.” I said, pressing a soft kiss to his jawline.

Charlie let out a soft laugh, running his fingers through my hair. I relaxed into the familiarity of the gesture, knowing Charlie was doing more than just detangling my hair. He was comforting me in a way we’d found by accident.

“You alright, Lizzie?” My fiancé asked softly, and I curled into his touch in response.

“Je suis fatigué et je veux dormir.” (I’m tired and wanna sleep.) I mumbled, slipping into French with my words slurring as his soothing touch relaxed me to the point I was limp.

“You can fall asleep on me, princess. It’s okay. I don’t have anywhere to be today, other than with my beautiful fiancé.” Charlie murmured, three years of being with me giving him the crazy power of knowing what I needed from him at any moment.

I relaxed into his comforting embrace and nodded with my cheek against his chest. I was glad Charlie and I had found ways around his career, and I was glad Shawn had introduced us at the party he and Justin had taken me to to get my mind off my ex.

“Bébé?” (Baby?) I murmured, pressing my ear against his chest.

“Yeah?” Charlie asked, his arm wrapped around me.

“Pensez-vous qu’Eddie va trouver un petit ami bientôt?” (D’ya think Eddie’s gonna find a boyfriend soon?) I mumbled, falling asleep before I could hear the answer.


	9. Chapter Nine

Charlie and I were at a gala, and we’d met up with Shawn and Justin.

“Hey, Kitty.” Justin smiled mischievously at me, knowing how I felt about that nickname.

“Meow.” I quipped, surprising him and laughing at my fellow Canadian’s shocked expression.

“Don’t mess with people too much tonight, Lizzie.” Shawn laughed, and saw the ring on my finger.

“No promises.” I chuckled.

“Finally!” He threw his hands up and grinned.

“I know. Charlie asked a few days ago.” I blushed, and my fiancé kissed my cheek.

“What?” Justin was very confused.

“We’re engaged.” Charlie held up my hand that had the ring on it, grinning.

“You finally asked for my cousin to marry you.” Shawn grinned, and a vaguely familiar blonde guy walked up, doing a double-take as he saw me.

“Harry? How’d you change into a dress so quickly?” He asked, then looked like he’d come to some sort of realisation as he came closer.

“I haven’t gone by Harri in years, mate.” I chuckled.

“Sorry, you just look a lot like one of my bandmates.” The blonde apologised.

“Niall, this is my cousin Elisabeth. Lizzie, this is Niall Horan. The Irish one in that band your ex is in.” Shawn said, looking like he regretted mentioning Liam as soon as the words left his mouth.

“Oh? You’re in a band with that-” I started to say, but my fiancé put his hand on my shoulder and pulled me a bit closer.

“Princess, not here. I know what he did, but not here, alright?” Charlie whispered in my ear, and I sighed.

“Um…” Niall seemed unsure of how to react.

“So… no letting Lizzie near him.” Shawn decided, and I let Charlie lead me to the dancefloor.

We danced for a few songs, then I went to find us somewhere to sit down- preferably far away from that cheater.


	10. Chapter Ten

Charlie and I were watching a romcom together. Charlie had picked it, saying he was sure I hadn’t seen it before. I’d been feeling under the weather for a few weeks, and Charlie had suggested we watch some movies together to take my mind off it for a bit. It was about two months since the gala Liam had been at.

For some reason my mind drifted to the decision I’d made nearly a year after I left Liam. Had it been the right choice? Putting my twins up for adoption had been the right choice, right?

“What’re you thinking about, princess?” Charlie asked, noticing I wasn’t paying attention to the movie.

“Did I make the right choice when I gave them up?” I all but whispered, and Charlie kissed my forehead.

“Only you can decide that, sweetheart. Does it feel like the right choice to you?” He asked, and I frowned as I thought.

“It felt like the right choice at the time, but now… I don’t know if it was. They would’ve known you as their dad, Charlie, and I just- I don’t know if I’m allowed to visit them, but I want to see how my babies are doing. I want to see if they’re being treated right by their adoptive parents.” I admitted, and Charlie wiped a tear from my cheek.

“It was an open adoption, Lizzie. That means you’re allowed to know who adopted them, and you’re allowed to visit them.” He assured me, and I smiled as I kissed him.

“You know exactly what to say to cheer me up.” I said after I pulled away, and Charlie grinned.

“Well, we  _ have _ been together almost four years, princess.” He said, moving to kiss me again as we completely abandoned trying to watch the romcom.

I’d probably finish it with him some other time. Charlie kissed me like it was the first time, gentle pecks that reminded me of just how much I loved him. I wrapped my arms around his neck, just holding onto my fiancé loosely as the two of us kissed lazily.

“Baby, do you wanna go on a trip to meet their new family together?” Charlie asked when we were just laying together, and I smiled.

“Maybe. I want to know, but at the same time I don’t.” I admitted, and Charlie smiled softly.

“I know how that feels, Lizzie.” He kissed my cheek, and I giggled.

“Charlie, that tickles.” I grinned at him, moving to poke him repeatedly where he was most ticklish.

We began having a poke war, when my stomach began turning like it had been the past few weeks. Charlie saw my face, and immediately moved to get me to the bathroom. We got there just in time for me to begin spewing my guts into the toilet while he held my hair back, and Charlie rubbed my back as the tears burned at my eyes. After it was over, he just held me close and wiped my tears away, ignoring the smell of sick as he flushed the toilet.

“Do you wanna see the doctor, Lizzie? You’ve been throwing up for days and I’m getting worried.” Charlie suggested, and I nodded against his chest.

“Hate being sick.” I mumbled, leaning into my fiancé’s touch as he rested a hand on my cheek.

“I know, baby. I know you do.” Charlie kissed my forehead, and helped me stand up so I could brush my teeth and get that taste out of my mouth.

Once I’d completed brushing my teeth and my mouth didn’t taste like throw up anymore, I relaxed and let Charlie pull me to our bed.


End file.
